


Dove

by CoseteAsteria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fantasy, Gen, Oneshot, Reader's gender is undefined, random idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoseteAsteria/pseuds/CoseteAsteria
Summary: ‘Cursed to wander there aloneCursed to never take the throneEvil shall be their only loveThough they shall be pure as a doveAn emptiness shall fill their heartAnd though they will be miles apartTheir constant search shall never endBut together, they will ascend’Just an idea I had. This'll probably stay a one-shot, unless people sign a petition or something.





	Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote while working on my main story.

_ Long ago, but not so far away, a stranger appeared at a king’s castle. They never removed their hood, and all who looked saw only blackness underneath. They offered to give a prophecy about their newborn child in return for room and board that night. The king was intrigued and agreed. However, before the stranger gave the prophecy, they warned him that they were only a messenger of Fate. They did not choose what would happen, and nothing could change the mind of Fate. The king, impatient, waved his hand and told the stranger to get on with it. With a small nod of their head, the stranger’s voice became monotone as they delivered these words: _

_ ‘Cursed to wander there alone _

_ Cursed to never take the throne _

_ Evil shall be their only love _

_ Though they shall be pure as a dove _

_ An emptiness shall fill their heart _

_ And though they will be miles apart _

_ Their constant search shall never end _

_ But together, they will ascend’ _

_ The king became furious upon hearing these words. He ordered the guards to seize the stranger, however, the stranger simply nodded once more and disappeared. In the place the stranger stood was a beautiful silver ring and a note: ‘For the little dove’. The ring was inlaid with rubies that formed a strange symbol: one called the ‘Delta Rune’ by the elders. The stranger was never seen by a human eye again. _

_ The king tried everything to get rid of the ring. however, it always seemed to appear upon the finger of his child. After hundreds of failed attempts, the king gave up. The ring could only be removed from the child’s finger by the child themselves. As the young highness grew up, it became their most treasured possession. It made them feel more complete and less alone. People always seemed to leave them alone, anyway. The child wasn’t stupid. They knew from the whispers that surrounded them that they were never meant to be a ruler. They accepted that they would fall in love with Evil. They accepted all of it. _

_ Years passed, and the king’s child became more attractive with each passing day. They attended diligently to their studies, but a strange emptiness seemed ever present to them. they were always drawn to the mountain that was visible from their castle window. they were constantly warned to stay away from the Mount Ebott. However, the feeling became so strong, that they simply could not take it anymore. So, one night, they donned some simple traveler’s clothes, a satchel with some food, and their treasured ring, and traveled to the mountain. It was if they were pulled by some strange force as they scrambled around the treacherous rocks and sparse trees. As dawn began to break, they took refuge in a cave. But then, their foot slipped, and... _

* * *

  
  


You gave a delicate shudder as the Ruin doors behind you closed. Clutching your cloak tightly around you, you stepped hesitantly into the snow.  _ Of course, there’s snow in this awful place,  _ you thought to yourself ruefully.  _ I suppose I should have expected this. It’s not like anything else makes sense in this godforsaken place.  _ You shook your head, trying to clear the thoughts away.  _ Well, no matter! At least I escaped from that woman… Toriel, did she say her name was? Oh well, I suppose that’s not important now. I just need to press forward. I just need to stay determined! _

The snow crunched under your boots as you walked. The forest loomed ominously above you. Its bare branches seemed to reach towards you like skeletal hands. The woods were absolutely silent, apart from the crunching snow. You shivered again and continued walking, keeping your head down. You stepped delicately over a branch and continued along the path that had been completely covered by the delicate white powder.

_ Snap! _

You wheeled around hastily at the sound of something breaking, only to see the branch broken in half. Your heart lept into your throat, and you stood there, frozen, for a few moments, before slowly turning around and continuing. As you kept walking, you could have sworn you heard footsteps behind you. You broke out into a run, heart hammering in your ears. Suddenly, your foot caught on an unseen rock, and you fell face-first into the snow. The footsteps behind you hadn’t stopped, and you curled up on the ground, preparing for the end.

“ **H u m a n** ,” a deep voice said behind you. Your breath caught in your throat in fear. “ **D o n ‘ t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ?** ” You trembled on the ground and moved a little farther away from the voice. “ **C ‘ m o n n o w . . . G e t u p a n d s h a k e m y h a n d , ** ** _b u d d y _ ** **.** ” A strange force pulled you off the ground, and you were roughly turned around to be met with… a skeleton.

He didn’t seem to be a human skeleton. His skull was too smooth, his body was thick and sturdy, and his outstretched hand was too large. His teeth were sharp, and one of them seemed to be made out of gold. His large pupils had red eye lights. He was wearing a black half cloak with fur lining the hood. He had a dark red tunic that had been rolled up to his forearms. A belt was buckled around his waist, securing in place a small pouch. His pants were tucked into simple, sturdy boots. A pair of leather, fingerless gloves adorned his hands

You knew you should be scared, no, terrified of this skeleton. His sharp teeth were twisted into an almost maniacal grin, and his eye lights seemed to promise death. And yet, the emptiness that had filled your heart since you could remember seemed to fade away as you looked into his eye sockets. The fear melted away from your face, and wonder replaced it. The skeleton’s grin faltered as he looked into your eyes, shock replacing his terrifying grin. You slowly stretched your hand out and took his, still looking into his eyes. A small zap broke your odd trance, and you squeaked in surprise and pulled your hand back quickly. The skeleton jumped at your contact, then shook his head slightly, a grin coming back into place

“heh, i usually find that funny,” he said, shrugging. “anyways, tha name’s sans, dove. sans the skeleton.” Your heart jumped into your throat at the pet name.

“My name is _____.” You introduced yourself carefully. “Dove? That’s a rather odd use of words, don’t you think?” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. It was too specific, too close to home for you. Sans shrugged again.

“what? ya have a problem with that, sweetheart?” he drawled out. You shook your head.

“No, it was just odd,” you told him. You began to finger your ring, a nervous tick you had. Sans’ attention was drawn to the piece of jewelry, and his eyesockets seemed to widen.

“where didja get that, dove?” His tone suddenly became strained. He quickly grabbed your hand to look at the ring. You tried to step back, but his grip was strong.

“I-it was a gift,” you stammered.

“from who?” Sans asked desperately.

“I-I don’t know. No one does,” you say, fear rising once more. “A stranger appeared at my father’s castle and gave this to me. That’s all I know, I swear.” Sans’ grip tightened slightly.

“what else did they do?” he said, a strange look on his face.

“They also gave my father a prophecy about me falling in love with evil, and never taking the throne,” you said quietly. “And how together, we’ll ascend. I don’t entirely understand it.” You didn’t know why you were telling him so much. It somehow felt… right. Sans’ face looked shocked as he released your hand.

“so... it is you,” he whispered. “i don’ believe it.”

“What do you mean?” you asked. Suddenly, you found yourself in a bone-crushing hug. You tensed at first, but then you relaxed as your soul seemed to sing out in joy.

“i was told tha’ my soulmate would be from tha surface, but i didn’ believe it,” Sans said, clutching you tightly to his chest. His words made you smile, for some reason. If any other man had followed you in a forest, then declared you to be his soulmate, you would have run. But somehow, Sans was different.

“Soulmate?” you said, testing the word on your tongue. “I think I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
